Murdered Beauty
by Auriela Stonebrooke
Summary: We all know the butler Sebastian, but how did he get to become a demon in the first place, or had something always lingered inside, nurturing him into a killer


Murdered Beauty.

Warnings: Blood, Gore, incest if you squint really really hard

I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, nor will I ever.

_Sebastian Michaelis – This is the name that we know him by, but who was he before he was the nameless demonic creature? We do not know much about his past. For my readers I will make it easy and we will call him Sebastian, even though this is an inaccurate fact._

Sebastian had always lived in the shadow of his younger sister Sal. He did not mind this though, in his head Sal was better in everyway compared to him. She was confident, strong, enticing, beautiful and murderous. Everything his father wanted for a successor, he had always known from a young age that he would not become the next clan leader. Sebastian was too soft or as his father put it, mewling worm.

Sebastian saw himself as the good sibling and Sal as the 'evil' one, although she cared very deeply for Sebastian and protected him from the dangers of their land, he would often –by shear accident- get himself involved in something he would rather not be. For someone of 20 and 4 years he was incredibly naïve to the ways of the world. His self-realization of this trait came when he was seduced by a woman and lured into a trap by a rival clan. Drugged, abused and kept imprisoned for months on end.

During this time he often wondered why he wasn't dead, why was he still alive? Also – where was Sal? She should be here by now. She would come wouldn't she?

They were always there for each other, when Sal's right eye was gouged out in a fight, she had been truly upset for the first time in her life.

But Sebastian had been there for her. He helped bandage her wounds, clean up her face and try to convince her that it was not going to make a difference to anyone; to everyone else it was a proud battle scar. To Sal though, the injury made her think herself worthless and unattractive, because at her very core she was still the daughter of the clan leader – a princess – and princesses always want to look beautiful.

Sebastian told her time and time again "You are beautiful my darling sister"

Now that it was Sebastian in trouble he was sure Sal would come and save him from death, like she had done time and time again.

As this thought crossed his mind he heard fighting come from somewhere, he could not place how far or how near it was. He thought it must be Sal come to take him back home, but his mind was fuzzy from beatings and little water and he thought he made out the outline of a beautiful warrior with long black hair pinned to the back of her head and an eye patch on her right eye.

She wore triangles of leather covering her breasts and black leather trousers with sheaths for dual knives. Which were flying furiously through the air cutting through flesh spilling rubies down their length. Which in itself - seemed to reflect, perfectly like a mirror -the murderous beauty, killing with a fury that only her dear brother could invoke within her.

However just before Sebastian slipped away into a safe sleep, no longer nightmares, his eyes shot open when he heard bloodcurdling scream.

Suddenly Sebastian felt all time had stopped and no sounds were present but a constant ringing in his ears. All this he felt as he saw a stray arrow plunge into the back of Sal's neck and…so much blood.

No.

No.

No.

No one did this to Sal she was the strong one no one could hurt her.

Sebastian would end this, but before he could do anything the energy was gone and his eyes closed.

* * *

When he woke up - he does not know how many days later – he felt groggy and sick.

Sal, where was Sal? Frantically he leapt out his bed, ignoring the people shouting at him and ran to her chambers. What he saw…at that point something died in Sebastian.

Sal was lying on her bed her eyes closed her long black hair pooled around her, arms laid just beneath her small breasts clutching a collection of heather and lavender, but that was not what was wrong. Sal was wearing a white dress. White the color of innocence, purity and goodness, everything that Sal was _not. _

Someone stood at Sebastian's side it could have been anyone at this point Sebastian didn't care, he was too angry to care, they started to speak, but he could not hear. How dare they defile her with this travesty, she was a warrior, a fighter, a ruthless killer not a hapless princess, who strung to the men around her.

"She died after bleeding out from an arrow to her neck"

Sal was dead.

Sal was gone.

* * *

The following days were a blur for Sebastian. There was a funeral. They burned her body on a pyre, the whole clan present. Gifts were given to him and his father.

His father. He had mentioned to Sebastian that he would now need to become his successor, although he thought he was not suited for the position he had little to no choice but him.

Sebastian became increasingly distant, those who would have made small conversation with him no longer went near him for fear of him. He developed a thirst for blood, far worse than Sal's. Where her killings had been quick, artful almost and with a sense of remorse. Sebastian's killings were sadistic, bloody, deliberate and to him joyful.

In his mind he was being exactly what Sal had been. A beautiful killer, capable of making even the most sordid enemy into a work of art.

He found his niche in gouging out the right eye before finally taking the life of his victim. He would toy with them torment them, in the most depraved ways. Skinning them, carving out there hearts and other organs and forcing them to eat it, he favoured this torture method. He liked this one because you could see the horror in their eyes as he carved out the organ and lifted it to the mouth and then, only then would you see the light die in their eyes, the soul being extinguished. This moment would make Sebastian feel so much power, like he himself controlled life and death.

He strived to be more like Sal, he started to grow his hair, but kept it just above his shoulder for practicalities sake. He also learned how to kill with knives just like she had, but while he thought he was becoming like the warrior his sister had been others felt quite differently. His father began to become scared of his sudden personality change and unbelievably violent behavior. To him he was more arrogant, cruel, he was scared because he had never seen his gentle, kind natured son act so demonic, and he was convinced that some demon had possessed him.

So he called upon a witch who used the craft to wield power over the tyrants of hell and asked if she could 'cure' his son.

She said that in order for the demon to leave a gateway to hell would need to be opened; otherwise it would merely inhabit another body. Sebastian's father ordered the witch to go ahead with the ritual and to set up everything in his chambers and he would inform his son of what would happen.

When his father told him of his so called possession, Sebastian laughed so hard he cried. He thought he had never heard anything so ridiculous, and if it would ease his fathers mind then yes he would go along with his little charade. Sebastian had never been a believer in the Gods or the Demons, he had always said that you make your own fate, and that Gods do not exist. So standing in his father's chambers with an old hag muttering nonsense words under her breath ultimately brought a condescending smirk to his face. However when the earth began to rumble he suddenly panicked, a cloud of reddish black smoke hailed from the ground and surrounded Sebastian.

He came face to face with what he supposed was a demon and for once he was speechless and could not say anything. It was huge more than 10ft tall with cat like eyes and scaly skin, leather coiling round his body like ivy round a pillar. There was no need to speak however the demon did that for him. "These people think you are possessed, but this is not true. What is true is that you yourself are already a demon. Your humanity is long gone and all that is left is the beast." The demon paused to look over at him his serpentine tongue flitting in and out. "If you wish you can continue to be yourself for eternity with more strength and power than you can imagine, for truth what do you have here?"

Sebastian weighed his options - true he had nothing that he really wanted here, he would become clan leader but he never wanted to rule. That position was always for Sal not him.

Sal. What would she think of this 'she wouldn't think anything she's dead' a voice inside his head said, he found himself agreeing. He could not argue with that logic Sal _was_ dead.

Sal.

He would always miss her "my darling beautiful sister" he said aloud, but the voice in his head was right she was dead now and all he could do was carry on her unfinished work of being a truly beautiful but deadly killer. He turned to the demon and the demon looked straight at him as if he knew the answer. So instead of speaking his answer aloud, Sebastian did something that would stay with him for eternity.

He smiled an unnatural smile, one that was knowing, arrogant and sadistic.

Suddenly everything was black

When he awoke there he lay in a pool of blood 3 inches thick with bodies surrounding him, and as he got up that unnatural smile rose to his face again as he sensed a live soul in the room with his newfound demonic power. A chuckle reverberated from deep within his chest and it was not a kind chuckle, but one that radiated the very pits of hell

The soul spoke "wh-wh-what are you?"

The unnatural smile was back he bent down placing his thumb at his victims right eye ready to gouge out his soul and said "I am simply one hell of a demon"

Fin

* * *

A/N: So this has not been beta-ed and was literally written in like 1 hour, but this plot line has been bugging me for months now, so I needed to get it on paper. The character of Sal has so much more development in my head and if people want to hear more of the incestuous relationship between Sebastian and Sal, I do have several ideas for a multi chap fic floating around. The era and location of this story have deliberately been left ambiguous, purely because I feel I cannot give justice to an entire backstory in one chapter (plus this was highly character orientated). The little to no dialogue was done only to emphasis the words that were spoken. So if you want to hear more of this tale please say, or if you think it should be left as a one-shot please appreciated my readers

Auriela. S.


End file.
